Windshields and rear windows of vehicles such as automobiles often include electrical devices located within or on the glass. Typically, the electrical devices are antennas or defrosters. In order to provide an electrical connection to such an electrical device, a small area of metallic coating is applied to the glass which is electrically connected to the electrical device. An electrical connector for connecting to a lead or the lead itself is then soldered to the metallic coating on the glass. The solder typically used has a melting point of about 193.degree. C. (380.degree. F.) and requires about 750-800 watt seconds of energy to melt the solder. Heat of this magnitude flows to the glass and often damages the glass in regions near the solder joint, for example, causing cracking.